puri_para_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2 - You can't break a promise-pri!
Episode 2 - You can't break a promise-pri! (約束やぶっちゃダメぷりっ''Yakusoku Yabuccha Dame Puri-!) - ''is the second episode of the first season of Pripara. Storyline Laala has promised Mirei to perform again, but can she continue being an idol even under her strict school rules? Summary Whilst Laala is asleep, she dreams about Pripara. After she wakes up, she quickly checks her drawer incase her experience at Pripara was a dream, and is relieved to find her Priticket inside. She suddenly remembers that Pripara is forbidden, and the rumors which Nao told her about the punishments of kids who went to Pripara. She hides her Priticket behind her back when her younger sister, Non, tells her to hurry up. Laala rushes into school, just as Head Disciplinarian Minami is closing the gates. Even though Laala manages to get in at the last minute, she is still marked late. Laala begs her to let her off, but is told off for breaking rule #3141 of Paprika Private Academy - No making excuses when warned for a transgression - and earns her 97th and 98th warning tickets. During Laala's music class, she is forced to sing, and is told by the teacher to put more spirit into it. After class, Laala sighs, because she speaks very loudly, and yet she can't be loud when she wants to be. Her thinking is then interrupted by the sound of Headmistress Gloria, who runs around shouting that she can smell Pritickets. Laala starts to panic, because she has her Pritickets right in her pocket! Just when she is getting very worried, she realizes that the Headmistress didn't smell her Pritickets, but the ones of another girl. Laala is relieved and escapes quickly. Meanwhile, in Pripara, Kuma is drinking to his success of helping Mirei pass the audition, when Usagi passes by, and asks him what a loser scout is doing around here. Kuma angrily yells "You're Usagi!" which angers him. Usagi starts telling Kuma his full name, but Kuma cuts him off, asking him what he wants. Usagi in turn retorts that he saw a stupid face which was begging to be made fun of, and after that, Usagi turns to make his leave. Before he left, Kuma told him that he came across some very promising idols. But Usagi didn't really care, since he was the manager of the number one idol, Sophy Hojo. Back at school, Laala is relieved that she got away, but is also worried because the headmistress was on the lookout, and she does not want to lose her Pritickets! But she also knows that Pripara was against the rules, and begins to doubt that she was becoming "bad." Even though she tries to tell Nao about it, Nao quickly starts talking about a third grader who got her Pritickets taken away. Laala doesn't give up, and attempts to tell Nao one more time, but she suddenly gets a phone call from Kuma! She had accidentally put her Pripass in her bag. Laala quickly runs off. When she reached the playground, she took out her Pripass, telling Kuma that smartphones and stuff were banned at her school. Kuma asks if Laala will be coming back to Pripara to perform with Mirei. Laala hesitates, but reluctantly says that she won't be coming back. Just as Kuma reminds her of her promise with Mirei, Laala yells to him that she can't come... and at the moment, Minami is back, who gives her another warning ticket for breaking rule #4953 of Paprika Private Academy - Needlessly making loud noises on school grounds is prohibited! Laala then receives her 99th warning ticket. Since Sophy had her exams that day, Sophy and her fan club are leaving school early. They encourage her to try her hardest in Pripara, but she simply says that she hasn't heard of "her hardest" before. Her fan club start fawning over her coolness. When Mirei enters Pripara, Kuma tells her about how Laala wasn't coming back, and this makes Mirei start to panic. However, she quickly calms down, because she trusts Laala to come back since they made a promise. Kuma still remains doubtful. Laala's Pripass rings again, and it turns out that it's another call from Kuma. Laala angrily tells him that he wasn't supposed to call her at school, and despite his protests, she tries to hang up. Kuma starts yelling to her, saying his chest hurts. Groaning, he begged her to go save him, and said his head felt like it was splitting. Laala realizes that he was faking, and annoyed, she was about to hang up again. Kuma yells at her to wait, because Mirei was also waiting, and that she was sure that Laala would come. He told her how hard she was training for the performance, and she hadn't eaten or drank anything for three days. Laala gets annoyed again, because he was lying again. This time, she hung up. But after remembering how much Mirei needed her, she felt guilty, and left school quickly so that she could go to Pripara, not even pausing to talk to Nao. Suddenly, the headmistress showed up, yelling to Laala and Nao that she smelt Pritickets. They cowered in fear at Gloria's vacuum, but Laala put her hand in her pocket, and took out a bunch of warning tickets to show her. Just as Gloria is eyeing the warning tickets suspiciously, Nao and Laala seize their chance and run. While this is all going on, Mirei anxiously waits for Laala. When Laala gets home, she flings her schoolbag on the table, and heads off for Pripara, apologizing to Mirei for being late. Mirei doesn't mind though ; she was just happy that Laala kept her word. The two then happily head off to enter the "Just blame the summer! GO GO audition live!" Laala and Mirei then performed Make It! again. After the show, they are greeted by a crowd of eager fans. When they're about to leave Pripara together, Laala happily tells Mirei that she wants to become an idol for real. Mirei says that they should do that, but Laala tells her that Pripara was banned at her school. Mirei is shocked at this, and says that she thought it was only her school which did that. After the girls untransformed, Laala realized that Mirei was actually Head Disciplinarian Minami!